


Labels

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda insists she’s straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt that was submitted to the SoS was “Brenda insists that she’s straight. Sharon proves her wrong.” I chose only to focus on the first half of the prompt and ended up writing something a little angsty. I hope you enjoy! Comments are love.

She’s not gay. 

Sure, Brenda has always appreciated a beautiful woman, but an aesthetic appreciation of a woman is no different, really, than appreciating a work of art. 

That doesn’t mean she’s gay. 

She sighs, biting her lip. 

She loves her husband. She loves the strength of a man, the musky scent of masculinity, his virility. Sex has never been all that important to her, but when she’s in the mood for it, it’s good. She loves to feel filled by her husband, to feel so deeply connected to him. She could never imagine loving a woman the same way she loves this man. 

She gasps and arches her hips. 

No, no, she’s not gay, but she’s not homophobic either. There’s nothing wrong with lesbians or gay men or bisexuals. Captain Raydor, for example, is a woman who identifies as bisexual. Brenda doesn’t find anything wrong with that, and she certainly doesn’t look at Raydor any differently because of it. 

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Brenda spreads her legs wider, canting her body toward the mouth moving deliciously against her sex. She moans and her thighs tremble. She’s close - so, so close, and it’s so good that she nearly sees stars. Green eyes look up at her from between her thighs and the smirk sparkles in those emerald depths even while those lips are otherwise engaged against her clitoris. 

“Yes,” Brenda says with a sigh, closing her eyes as her orgasm rips through her body, the pleasure so intensely satisfying that it nearly hurts. Sex like this is not something she’s used to and whenever she has it, she wonders if she’ll recover. 

As the tremors subside and her body relaxes against the bed, Raydor stands, licking the come from her lips. She’s glorious, standing there proudly naked, her body glistening in a sheen of sweat. If any woman is a work of art, it’s Sharon Raydor. 

Despite her exhaustion, a shiver of renewed excitement courses through her body as Raydor stretches her sinewy body alongside hers. It’s Brenda’s turn now, and her mouth waters. She pushes Raydor onto her back and straddles her, teasing her tongue against the other woman’s mouth as their breasts press together. It’s such a startling contrast to the way her husband feels and she brushes the thought away. 

She loves this, loves fucking Raydor, loves tasting and teasing and touching this woman, but that doesn’t make her gay. 

Brenda doesn’t see a point in trying to label whatever this is. Labeling it is too much like trying to define it, and she doesn’t want to look at it closely enough to figure it all out. She doesn’t want to know what that makes her. She’s already come out and identified herself as an adulterer, and for now that’s enough. 

\---


End file.
